Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-2}{t} - \dfrac{-5}{t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-2 - (-5)}{t}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{3}{t}$